


Six Seconds

by Watson68



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:46:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22924321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watson68/pseuds/Watson68
Summary: It's always six seconds
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 5
Kudos: 144





	Six Seconds

Lucifer entered the bedroom and looked at his-thier bed, Chloe was curled up asleep on her side of the bed. Six seconds, he thought, he had counted several times and it was always six seconds.

He'd undressed, pulling back the sheets and blankets on his side of their bed, he slid into the bed mentally counting; one second, two seconds at the three second mark; he looked at Chloe and saw her roll over and begin to inch over toward him. Still counting; four seconds, five seconds, and at six seconds, she was plastered to his side, her arm resting on his stomach and her hand resting over his heart ...still fast asleep..he lightly kissed her forehead..this was always the best six seconds of his life.


End file.
